Destino
by NilithDelirium
Summary: La noche, naturaleza cierta, cubrió con su manto el cadáver de la muerte que tres horas antes paseaba con su amado al borde del río, en un pueblo apacible, tranquilo; allí encontró la muerte, la eternidad. One-shot.


_Realizado con "Profleng"._

_"Dedicado a Ellie Kino"._

_¡Disfrútenlo!:  
_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Destino **_

_Para Ellie Kino_

- ¡Maldito!

Fue su última palabra, exclamación que rompió el silencio en la noche, luego un estruendo seco despertó a la comunidad chica.

- ¡Maldito!

Luego la nada, se hizo el silencio.

La noche, naturaleza cierta, cubrió con su manto el cadáver de la muerte que tres horas antes paseaba con su amado al borde del río, en un pueblo apacible, tranquilo; allí encontró la muerte, la eternidad.

La encontraron boca arriba. Un rictus espeluznante dibujaba sus labios anhelantes, los cabellos mezclados con sangre enredaban el cuello, los ojos, aún abiertos, pedían clemencia, ojos azules con los que, la ahora occisa, enamoró a cuantos se le acercaban.

Las manos estaban atadas y sus delgados dedos sostenían una flor, gotas rojas se mezclaban con los pétalos.

Marchita, la dejaron tendida en el césped mientras el río continuaba su sinfónico pasar, imperturbable canción…

Pronto la escena del crimen se vistió de gala; el vecindario acudió a la voz de protesta, las autoridades también llegaron, comprobaron que la mujer tenía un proyectil asesino que se acunó en la sien derecha, un orificio mínimo segó la vida de la virgen de loto. Nadie conocía a la víctima, como siempre pasa en estos casos, nadie escuchó nada.

El asombró flotaba en el ambiente, también la desconfianza, porque eso de que todos son culpables hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario, hacía presa de quienes estaban allí presentes, pero no, nadie tenía cara de dejar a la chica muerta y sin ropa. ¡Dios mío! Una flor desnuda en la noche, qué sacrilegio, qué pena, decían las viejas que, olvidándose del Padre Nuestro nocturno, acudieron prestas a dar, quizá, los santos óleos para aquélla, que su belleza alguna vez obligó a más de uno a caer en las fauces de la locura. Desnudez, ¡oh, desnudez! Cual cruda puede ser tu verdad.

La niña de la mirada perdida murió de manera inexplicada. Un crimen más en una sociedad violenta, de un mundo cada vez más podrido. Pero, esta vez, la maldad hirió a un ángel.

A un lado del cadáver se encontró su pantalón: un jean azul, una camisa floreada, conjunto que le venía bien a una niña de tez blanca, ahora pálida, blancura de muerte, de olvido. Las prendas de vestir estaban ahí, menos el conjunto íntimo de la mujer. La joven no presentaba muestras de violación; sin rasguños, ni marcas en su cuerpo, el homicidio fue tan rápido que a la flor no le quedó tiempo de odiar al asesino, le perdonaría al hombre, le perdonaría donde ella esté, sea el cielo de su amor, o el infierno de su muerte.

Una luna tímida se dejó ver, estrellas de oriente brillaban en el horizonte, tras una montaña una nube ajena, oscura, se posó. El viento soplaba con intensidad, alguien colocó una piedra encima de la blusa de seda para que la evidencia no volara, el pantalón, mojado como estaba, no se inmutaba.

Para cualquier neófito en materia penal le parecería extraña tanta prueba en un asesinato sin explicación, súbito. Sin embargo, el ánima de los concurrentes no estaba para conjeturar más allá de lo que su sentimiento manifestaba a esa hora. No. Vergüenza de ser hombres sentían algunos, otros, repugnancia del mundo y su maldad, algunos impotentes ante el cuadro tétrico que sin preámbulo le presentaba a noche y su velado misterio.

Los minutos transcurrían, nadie osaba tocar el cuerpo. Parecía que dormía, pese a la sangre que coagulaba, pese al agujero letal…

**O**

Escondido entre los arbustos, un hombre descansa. Frente de la ribera veía a los curiosos como odiaban al miserable de tan horrendo acto. El hombre se limitaba a mirarles. Sonreía. Su expresión quieta, no expresaba el más mínimo movimiento, en lo absoluto. Entre las manos sostenía las prendas íntimas de su pareja. Un blanco sostén, una blanca braga. Íntimas, sólo para sí.

El caudal del río aumentó poco a poco.

- En algún punto de la provincia llueve. - Mencionó alguien, fueron palabras sin sentido, incoherentes.

Cuando las autoridades civiles hicieron el levantamiento legal del cuerpo, lamentos se escucharon.

- ¡Debe alguien llamar a algún familiar! - Dijo una mujer- ¡Por Dios, alguien debe hacerlo! - Insistió, pero murmullos indignados obtuvo como repuesta.

El país, el mundo, la sociedad, la moda indecente, la droga, la falta de valores, la falta de educación, la falta de empleo, los vicios, entre otros, fueron los justificativos de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar de los acontecimientos.

El hombre miró cuando a la mujer se la llevaron en una ambulancia. Miró también a las personas que se alejaban. Luego de la sorpresa les entró el cansancio, la desconfianza uno de otros, desde esa noche los moradores del sector dormirían con un ojos abierto, qué más daba, el demonio de la duda ingresó a los corazones de quienes se conocían hace años, pero aquello de que todos eran sospechosos… era una verdad cierta, real, dolorosa.

El hombre salió de entre las malezas. Miró a su alrededor. Nadie. Nada. Caminó unos pasos. Atrás las luciérnagas brillaban, algunos perros aullaban, el río crecía más y más. Recorrió la playa del río. Llegó a un puente. Lo cruzó. En la otra orilla reparó en las prendas de vestir femeninas que todavía sujetaban sus dedos. Regresó al puente, y en medio de éste lanzó al caudal, ya torrentoso, ambas piezas de lencería. Se perdieron entre las piedras del río, las alumbró la luz de luna unos cuantos metros, luego desaparecieron.

El hombre respiró hondo. Miró sus manos. Faltaba algo, era el arma con la cual perpetró el crimen, la cogió de su cintura, la miró y con todas sus fuerzas arrojó el máuser que fue a dar al fondo del río.

Se inclinó sobre el pretil.

Recordaba el paseo vespertino. A la mujer: sus ojos, sus cabellos, su sonrisa, su cuerpo… La niña caminaba confiada, no sospechaba que en el corazón del hombre germinaba un miedo, que en su pensamiento afloraba una angustia. La desesperación de estar junto a la mujer. Juntos por siempre y no con las meras formas del amor mundano.

- Para siempre. – Dijo.

Ella sonrió.

Mientras caminaban le mencionó por tres ocasiones la misma oración.

Ni la declaración, ni la promesa, ni el angustioso llamado tomó en serio la mujer. El pánico se apoderó de él. Anochecía cuando tomó la determinación. Fue tan rápido que cuando reparó la tenía atada, ella le imploraba que no le hiciera daño, fue tarde, sacó el arma y apretó el gatillo… una palabra rompió el silencio de la noche: ¡Maldito!

Ahora, posado sobre la baranda del puente se uniría, eternamente, a ella.

_La última erranza por este mundo cruel_- Se alentó.

En el río que bramaba, un ruido lejano se expandió, nadie lo oyó, nadie escuchó.

Un cuerpo floró la noche entera. Al día siguiente, gallinazos perseguían un bulto humano, la corriente disminuía, más el cuerpo seguía su curso, las aves de rapiña no le perdían de vista. El cuerpo al fin se detuvo en una fosa natural, las aves no tardaron en desmenuzar las carnes húmedas del hombre.

El hombre se fue en las aguas cristalinas, aún así, la vida y su extraño destino no quiso que ese hombre, obsesionado con la unión eterna, partiera junto a la rubia; ambos por distintos caminos, llegarán a donde el hombre quiso que llegasen, a la nada.

* * *

_¡Espero haya sido de su agrado!_

_Cualquier sugerencia, ironía, carcajada, duda, insulto, por favor realizarlo aplastando el botoncito "Review". Ayúdenlo, el pobre está muy solo._

_¡Nos vemos!_

_PD: Al igual que en otro one-shot que acabo de publicar, el personaje masculino no es alguien en particular.  
_


End file.
